macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Walküre ga Tomaranai
is a song by Walküre. Lyrics Romaji = Walküre ga tomaranai (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre ga tomaranai　(Fu Fu Fu) Walküre wa tomaranai　(Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! Ah... oshiete hatenai kioku no katasumi de Koboreta namida wa hoshi ni naru desho Ah... kikasete setsunai toiki no komoriuta Anata o kizamitsuketa ano hi no sora Fui ni karada ga utaeba kokoro odoridasu Watashi afuredasu mune wa ―gekijou― Tomaranai kara! Kono mama dakishimete yume ga sameru made Nanimo iranai ai mo iranai kowarechau kara Ah Hadaka no mama de ii yo asa made mitsumete Yaburekabure de subete wasurete itoshisa ga tomaranai Warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Warukyuure wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! Ah... kotaete suikomu binetsu no kyoukai de Midareta kokyuu wa kaze ni naru no ne Ah... odokete yamiyo ni ukabeta kami no tsuki Darenimo katararenai otogibanashi Fushigi kodou ga hibikeba shisen atsukunaru Futari kanadeau uta wa ―doukoku― Tomaranai kara! Kono mama tsukinukete iki ga tomaru hodo Yoru ni oborete uso ni mamirete kowarechaitai Ah Todome o sashite ii yo kakugo wa dekiteru Shidoromodoro wa chimeishou da ne munasawagi tomaranai (Ha- hana wa hana) Hirari hirari to ai wa ai ni yurusare Yurari yurarete tsumi wa tsumi to majiwaru (hakanai hodo)　(kirei ni saite chiru Ha) Me o samase itazura na koi no shirabe yo Ima kagayaku mi o kogasu michibikareru Ah- michizure ni Ah- kyoumei no furaito Nee ima sugu! Kono mama kizutsukete muchuu de... itashite? Sora ga moeteru hoshi ga moeteru aishichaisou Tomaranai kara! Kono mama dakishimete yume ga sameru made Nani mo iranai ai mo iranai kowarechau kara Ah Hadaka no mama de ii yo asamade mitsumete Yaburekabure de subete wasurete itoshisa ga... Tomaranai kara! Kono mama tsukinukete iki ga tomaru hodo Yoru ni oborete uso ni mamirete kowarechaitai Ah Todome o sashite ii yo kakugo wa dekiteru Shidoromodoro wa chimeishou da ne munasawagi tomaranai Walküre ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! Walküre ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! |-| Kanji = ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレはとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! Ah…　教えて　果てない記憶の片隅で こぼれた涙は　星になるでしょ Ah…　聴かせて　切ない吐息の子守唄 あなたを刻みつけた　あの日の空 ふいに　身体が歌えば　心　踊りだす わたし　溢れ出す胸は　―激情― とまらないから! このまま抱きしめて　夢が醒めるまで 何もいらない　愛もいらない　壊れちゃうから　Ah 裸のままでいいよ　朝までみつめて 破れかぶれで　全て忘れて　愛しさがとまらない ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレはとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! Ah…　応えて　吸い込む微熱の境界で 乱れた呼吸は　風になるのね Ah…　おどけて　闇夜に浮かべた紙の月 誰にも語られない　おとぎ話 ふしぎ　鼓動が響けば　視線　熱くなる ふたり　奏であう唄は　―慟哭― とまらないから! このまま突き抜けて　息が止まるほど 夜に溺れて　嘘にまみれて　壊れちゃいたい　Ah とどめを刺していいよ　覚悟はできてる シドロモドロは　致命傷だね　胸騒ぎとまらない (Ha-　花は花) ひらりひらりと　愛は愛に許され ゆらりゆられて　罪は罪と交わる (儚いほど)　(綺麗に　咲いて散る　Ha) 目を覚ませ　いたずらな恋の調べよ いま輝く　身を焦がす　導かれる Ah-　道連れに　Ah-　共鳴のフライト ねぇ　いますぐ! このまま傷つけて　夢中で…致して? 空が燃えてる　星が燃えてる　愛しちゃいそう とまらないから! このまま抱きしめて　夢が醒めるまで 何もいらない　愛もいらない　壊れちゃうから　Ah 裸のままでいいよ　朝までみつめて 破れかぶれで　全て忘れて　愛しさが… とまらないから! このまま突き抜けて　息が止まるほど 夜に溺れて　嘘にまみれて　壊れちゃいたい　Ah とどめを刺していいよ　覚悟はできてる シドロモドロは　致命傷だね　胸騒ぎとまらない ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレはとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレがとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ワルキューレはとまらない　(Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET COSMIC LOVE…　TAKE OFF! |-| English = Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre won't stop (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET☆彡 COSMIC LOVE…　 TAKE OFF! Ah…　Please tell me In the corner of endless memories, Fallen tears will be turn into stars, right? Ah…　Let me hear The lullaby of painful sighs Those day sky has engraved you into my mind Suddenly, when my body starts to sing, my heart is dancing Something overflows within my heart is ―Passion― It can't be stopped! Hold me just like this, until I wake up from this dream I need nothing I even don't need love because I'll be broken because of it Ah I don't mind to get naked, watch over me until morning comes I'm so desperate Forget them all This affection can't be stopped Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre won't stop (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET☆彡 COSMIC LOVE…　 TAKE OFF! Ah…　Answer me Within the boundary of sucked fever, an upset breath will become a wind, right? Ah…　Please fool around Paper moon floated in the darkness of night will tell you a tale that nobody can talk about It's strange, once my heart beat resounds my gaze become hot The song we will play is ―Lamentation― It can't be stopped! Pierce me through just like this, until my breath stops Wallowed in night, smeared with lies I just want to be broken Ah I don't mind if you finish me off I've been ready for it Being flustered is a really fatal wound I can't stop feeling uneasy (Ha- flower is flower) Falling lightly Love will be forgiven by love Swaying around Sins will be mingled with sins (So ephmeral, that is...) (blooming so beautiful and wilted Ha) O the melody of mischievous love Open your eyes Now, I will shine be burning in love showing the true way Ah-　to those fellow travelers Ah-　the resonance of fright Hey, right now! Please hurt me just like this, Do it... in trance? Sky is burning Stars are burning I almost falling in love with you It can't be stopped! Hold me just like this, until I wake up from this dream I need nothing I even don't need love because I'll be broken because of it Ah I don't mind to get naked, watch over me until morning comes I'm so desperate Forget them all This affection..... ....can't be stopped! Pierce me through just like this, until my breath stops Wallowed in night, smeared with lies I just want to be broken Ah I don't mind if you finish me off I've been ready for it Being flustered is a really fatal wound I can't stop feeling uneasy Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre won't stop (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET☆彡 COSMIC LOVE…　 TAKE OFF! Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre can't be stopped (Fu Fu Fu) Walküre won't stop (Fu Fu Fu) ROCKIN' MY JET☆彡 COSMIC LOVE…　 TAKE OFF! |-| Notes & Trivia *On 2017 1 29, at the concert of the same name held at Yokohama Arena, it was number 31 on the set list.【ダイジェストPV】ワルキューレ／LIVE 2017“ワルキューレがとまらない”at 横浜アリーナ References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki *English Translation Category:Macross Δ Songs